


Christmas Kisses

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's ladies man abilities have failed him, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura loves Christmas, and Bucky's... awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kisses

Christmas is Laura’s favorite time of the year. The merriment, the tree, the bright colors… but this year was different. The cheer was still there, of course, but things had been thrown slightly off-kilter. It was the first year she had Clint and Natasha home, and they had an unexpected guest.

The kids were over the moon, of course, as was she, but it was a bit more chaos than she was used to. Her decorating schedule had been thrown off, and she was left with just two weeks to prepare. Laura was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, taking advantage of the fact that Clint was at Coop’s soccer practice with Nathaniel, and Natasha was with Lila at tae kwon do.

As for Bucky, he still stayed in his room unless he needed to eat.

Laura had just finished putting jingle bells on the kids’ doorknobs (festive and an early alert system if anyone tried to sneak out to see what Santa left them early) when she was startled by a voice.

“Did I smell peppermint?”

Laura gasped and jumped, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her, preventing her from falling down the stairs. She let out a sigh, relaxing slightly. “Thanks,” she breathed.

Bucky looked down sheepishly. “Wouldn’a had to save you if I didn’t say anything in the first place,” he muttered. The two began making their way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom as Bucky glanced up.

When his eyes stayed, Laura followed his gaze to see the mistletoe she’d placed. She let out a nervous laugh, a blush forming on her cheeks. “I forgot about that,” she confessed. “But… gotta follow the tradition.” She got up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on Bucky’s lips.

Bucky’s hand went to her waist, keeping her there even when they pulled back. There they stood until the sound of a door opening made them jump apart.

“We’ll talk later,” she whispered. “And there’s peppermint bark on the counter.”


End file.
